


Descending into madness

by 15LarueA



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, kung fu panda
Genre: Blood, Contains triggering subjects, Depression, Dodgy Romance, Drugs, Hospitals, Kung Fu, Kung Fu Panda - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Psychotic Breakdowns, Psychotic Tigress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Master Tigress has suffered in the past, committing crimes due to her unrecognised trauma.At the age of twenty-one, a new woman not long ago barged in on Tigress's life while holding a dark, unsettling secret.





	1. FanFiction Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you don't like self-harm, mental sickness, hospitals, divorces and trauma. This isn't the right FanFiction for you.
> 
>  
> 
> ====  
> Notes:
> 
> Mostly set after Kung Fu Panda 3

_I was born, my parents adored me. I grew up as a sterotypical tiger with a good life._

_I had a mother, I had a father. We had money, we were at peace._  


**_"I am filthy! Look what you've done!"  
_ **

_One day, my mother and father divorced. Apparently, mom was having an affair with some other tiger. She married him, leaving me and my father together.  
_

_I never saw her again.  
_

_I screamed, I broke everything I could find that belonged to her.  
_

_She was the enemy.  
_

_I even broke myself, nothing made sense. I always felt sick.  
_

_My father constantly depressed, there was nothing left in this world for me.  
_

_  
_

_Tragedy struck once again, my father was murdered.  
_

_There was no motive, only hatred and addiction. That what took his life.  
_

_I saw myself as a corpse.  
_

_My father dead, my mother a slut.  
_

_Every-time I looked at myself, all I saw was a child with no purpose other then to suffer.  
_

_  
_

_I could get away, I was locked up inside a care home.  
_

_All the children were scared of me. Who would blame them? I was a monster, I dropped maggots where-ever I went. I took the sunlight and replaced it with darkness. It doesn't matter, nothing matters to me at that point.  
_

_No one understood me.  
_

_But one day, a master of Kung Fu rescued me, adopting me without any knowledge of my past.  
_

_He didn't treat me as his daughter, instead he made me even more isolated then before.  
_

_  
_

_At the age of sixteen, I broke other people without hesitation.  
_

_I didn't care, they were the enemy.  
_

_And I was the murderer.  
_

_  
_

_Fortunately for me, I was arrested. Instead of throwing me in prison, I was put into a hospital for the sick and the wounded.  
_

_I blamed myself constantly, torturing myself. I hated myself.  
_

_  
_

_I disappointed my father.  
_

_I am trash.  
_

_My biological father dead.  
_

_  
_

**_"Master Tigress! Calm down!"  
_ **

**_  
_ **

_I sliced at myself, I bled everywhere.  
_

_I felt myself becoming a monster, I am a monster!  
_

_  
_

**_"Where did she get that knife from?!"  
_ **

**_  
_ **

_I deserved this, maybe if I stopped my mother. We'd still be happy.  
_

_But it's too late now, I'm gone.  
_

_I am no longer daddy's little girl.  
_


	2. Who do you love more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter, more chapters are on the way!

_Tigress quickly munched on her tofu happily as her mother watches, "So tasty!"_

_Her mother chuckles as she watches her daughter scoffing it down without any breaks, "Slow down, you'll get sick!" Tigress cheekily stuck of tongue out, revealing all of the mushed up tofu on her lips and mouth._

_"Do you like Brandon?"_

_"Yeah! The cream he bought me tasted great!"_

**"** _Tigress, who do you love more? Mommy or Daddy?" She reluctantly questioned, Tigress slowed down surprised by the sudden question. The atmosphere went a litte serious for a second, all the external unrelated chattering faded away._

_Little Tigress beamed prior to answering cheerfully, "Mommy!"_

_"I have a very important question... If Mommy fell in love with someone else and wanted to have a baby with him, would you live with me?" Tigress paused in surprise at the sudden question. Her innocent heart shattering a little._

 

_"Mommy wants to leave your Daddy and marry Brandon."_

_Tigresses irises dilated in utter shock and distress, tears whelling up in her eyes. She moved, accidently knocking down her plate onto the concrete prior to shattering all over the floor. No sound left her mouth for a second, her little brain still trying to process the information. Her chest throbbing with desolation and utter disbelief, she forced down the sob inside her throat._

_"But... Why? Don't you love Daddy?"_

_Her mother lowered her head in shame, feeling large amounts of guilt, "I'm sorry, Tigress."_

_"How could you do this to us? We're supposed to be a family..."_

 

_Not long after the incident, her mother divorced her father without informing him. That night he sobbed in disbelief, Tigresses heart shattered even more that night. Tears left her green coloured eyes, they stream down her furry cheeks._

_"-Why did this happen? I thought we were happy._

 

_**This is all my fault...** "_

 

 

_"No!" Tigress bellows, outraged. Her mother gasps with shock at her outburst, "I never want to see you again! You destroyed our family, I'll never be with you ever again!" Her fists clenched so tight that a little blood seeped out from the wound she created._

_Her mother stammers, protesting at her statement, "B-But Tigress, I'm your moth-"_

_"You're not my mother!"_

 

 

 

Tigresses heart throbs in agony while remembering that event, nothing hurt her more in her life honestly. She often wished that it happened when she was a lot younger so she wouldn't remember or at least the memories being washed out a little.

She sighed, her nails subconsciously screatching a cut from accidently cutting herself in the kitchen.


	3. Who am I?

Tigress could barely keep her eyes open, she was so tired, however she needed to get up in the morning for training.

Every night made the memories fly back to her, the hospital, the divorce, the self-harm, and the voices that haunted her, encouraging the violent behaviour that scared people shitless.

She even sliced in her own neck when having a mental breakdown, she bled a lot.

Master Shifu tries to keep this a secret, why would he adopt such a sick child who can barely eat her meals without vomiting?

He wouldn't.

She was just special to him, bit he doesn't express it correctly.

Tigress gazed out the window, the gongs about to go off.

She steps by the door, stepping out to greet her father.

Master Shifu eyed her with concern, her behaviour has gotten more aggressive.

Is she possibly going to have an episode?

Shifu knew his daughter isn't naturally a violent person and that psychosis doesn't make someone violent most of the time.

However, the beliefs she holds cause a great level of paranoia 

And being the person she is, she will lash out.

"Tigress!" Master Shifu called before allowing her to leave with the others, she bowed with respect before Shifu putting her at ease.

"Is everything okay? I've noticed a change in behaviour which is unusual for you."

Tigress smiled a little but gave the okay.

Master Shifu knew something was off, however he didn't question her.

 He watched her walk away in concern.

 

AN: This is just a little chapter since I haven't written in a while.

Hopefully you enjoyed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This is only a trailer FanFiction Chapter, bookmark and subscribe to see more updates!


End file.
